Sexe & co
by Blackizz
Summary: PWP hermione invité a une petite soirée trés trés CHAUDE!


Slt c'est Blackizz!!!

voici mon premier PWP!! et celon moi c'est chaud trés chaud!!!

ONE SHOT!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étaie devant la portes de la salle sur demande, déjà exister au possible, Ginny m'avais prévenue, sa aller être une baise d'enfer dont je ne pourrais pas me relever de si tôt!!

Comment était-je arriver devant cette porte?

Tous simplement sur les conseils de Ginny.

Durant la journée je lui avez parler de mon envie de m'envoyer en l'aire mais n'avez pas encore trouver quelqu'un pour me satisfaire.

Ginny m'avais alors demander si cela me déranger de me faire baiser par plusieurs personnes...

Je lui avez avouer que c'était l'un de mes fantasmes....et alors elle m'avais proposer de prendre sa place...

Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris...puis elle m'avait expliquer que trois fois par semaine elle se rendez dans la salle sur demande et participé a une petite soirée...très privée...et quelle en ressortait pleinement s'attisfaite...

En me disant cela elle avez eu un sourire réveur qui m'avais fait envie n'y une n'y deux me voilà a accepter sa proposition, elle avais prevenue les gars du changement qui celons elle été ravis.

Elle avais refuser de me dire leurs noms pour me faire la surprise n'y combien ils étaient.

Alors me voilà devant cette porte, vêtue de ma cape, avec en dessous juste la tenue exiger par ces messieurs.

Cette tenue été tous simplement composé d'un corsé qui loin de couvrir mes seins ne fessais que les soutenir...avec attaché un porte jarretelle rattaché au bas. Je ne m'ensionai pas le string tous simplement car je n'en avez pas...et une pair de talons aiguille.

L'ensemble été de couleurs noir se qui celons moi me donner l'apparence d'une fille qui vouler baiser. Ce qui été le qu'a! Je l'avoue.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je frappa a la porte, quelques secondes puis la portes s'ouvrir, je vais enfin rencontrer mais partenaires...

La portes s'ouvrit et je ne fut pas désus sur le premier de mes partenaires puisque c'était Malefoy....Ouahhh j'aller m'envoyer en l'aire avec Malefoy, sayer je recommence a mouillé...

Il me fait sont petit sourire en coin et m'invite a rentrer...je le suis et je mouille de plus en plus a la vue de qui et la....sa aller être une soirée d'enfer....

devant moi se trouver, Harry, Ron, Blaise et bien sur Malefoy....

D'un geste il m'invite a me joindre a eux ils se sont assis a même le sol en cercle vêtu juste de leurs cravates et leurs mains s'active sur des sexe...hum....qui mon l'aire d'être un vrais délice.

Je me passe la langue sur les lèvre a l'idée que bientôt se sexe juteux allé bientôt me remplir

alors que je m'approche pour m'asseoir Malefoy qui été toujours derrière moi m'arrête et enlève ma cape.

Celle-ci tombe au sol révélant ma tenue....plutôt déshabillé, au vue de leurs regards sur moi ils approuvent...

de derrière moi Malefoy commence a me pétrire les seins se qui semble faire plaisirs aux autres.

Hum...que ces bon...

Harry se lève se place devant moi et m'embrasse pendant que je sens des doigts me caressé la vulve et complésente j'écarte le jambe pour leurs donner un meilleurs axée....c'est doigts me trifouille sans rentrer, je pousse un petit râle de protestation.

J'en veut plus....

-A genoux, suces!

L'ordre et claire et comme une bonne fifille je me mais a genoux et je prend le sexe d'Harry dans ma bouche, d abord quelque coups de langues et tu gémis puis je le prend profondément et tu ne peu pas t'en-pécher de fers des aller retour dans ma bouche pour que je le prenne encore plus.

Tu est délicieux.

-Alors comment elle ai?

Je reconnais la voix de Ron.

-Putain! Si chaude comme une vrais salope!

-Vérifions si elle l'es de partout....

sans une autre parole je sens les doigts de Malefoy rentrer d'un coup sec dans ma vulve. Aller retour aller retour....tripotant de tant en tant mon petit bourgeons...

-Oui très chaude...vient vérifier par toi même Weasley...

Du coin de l'œil je voie Blaise et Ron s'approchaient alors que je sans Harry qui va venir dans ma bouche mais alors que j'étais prête a tous avaler, celui ci se retire et m'éjacule sur les seins.

-Non mais regarder cette petite chienne elle en a mis partout!

Je gémis, j'adore quand il me parle comme ça!

Je sens que l'on me tire par les cheveux puis on me couche sur le dos, au dessus de moi je vois trois bite bien dresser qui sont bien décider a me défoncer alors que Malefoy et accroupis devant moi a continuer de jouer avec mon sexe.

Je sens mon premiers orgasmes venir mais il retire c'est doigts et devant moi les portes a sa bouche et les lèche.

Blaise ses agenouillés a coter de moi et me tripote plus ou moins brutalement, ils ont compris que je veut que se soit dur je ne suis pas ici pour faire l'amour mais pour me faire baiser!

Malefoy a l'essai place a Harry qui m'ecarte et rentre son dard en moi.

Oui!!! il me bourre brutalement, j'aime sa et cela sentent dans mes cris que je n'est pas le temps de pousser bien longtemps car Ron c'est agenouiller sur moi et ma planter son sexe dans ma bouche.

-Prend le chienne!

-Putain...elle est si étroite....

Je sens des doigt se dirigé vers la fente de mon cul et je me doute que c'est Malefoy, j'ai entend dur dire qu'il préférer se coter la se qui n'est pas pour me déplaire....

Harry et Ron s'active toujours en moi et dans un rale se libère.

Hum...c'est si bon de se faire remplir mais sa le sera encore plus quand on aura remplis mon derniers trou...

Ron et Harry se retire et vienne se branler devants moi tandis que Blaise me retour a quatre pattes, j'ai du sperme qui me coule de la bouche que je n'est pas eux le temps d'avaler.

A peine retourner Blaise se glisse en dessous de moi et me baise alors que Drago lèche le trou cul tous en y glissant un doigt puis deux....

Harry me tire les cheveux pour me forcer a me le regarder tandis qu'il prend la parole.

-Qu'esque tu veux petite perverse?'

Je n'arrive a rien dire a cause des coup de butoir de Blaise qui et en train de me défoncer.

Ron m'éjacule sur le visage tandis qu'il se met lui aussi a me parler.

-Répond petite pute! Es-quee tu veux que Malefoy te défonce le cul?!! Qu'il t'encule???!!!

-Ouiiiii....encule moiiiiii.....

Les mots sont sortis tous seul mais vue leurs sourires s'attisfait j'ai bien répondue.

Malefoy et fini de me préparer et rentre brutalement en moi.

Je pousse un hurlement d'extase.

C'est dur et j'aime sa.

Les garçons rie a mes cris, sa les fait bander.

-Va-si! Défoncer la elle a l'aire d'adorer ça!

Pour confirmer je pousse des cris de plus en plus fort alors que Blaise et Malefoy me lime des deux coter de plus en plus fort.

J'en peux plus, c'est si bon!

Dans un cris il se libère en moi et je les suis, mon orgasme et puisant a telle point que je hurle.

Épuisé je m'effondre par terre sur leur regard amuser!

Hum je suis en sueur et plein de sperme mais j'adore sa!

Harry s'approche de moi et me redresse le visage pour me regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il se mettais a parler.

-Alors la petite trainée a aimer?

Je lui fit un grand sourire.

-Oui j'ai beaucoup aimer! J'ai m'aime adorer!!

Pour lui prouver je ramasse un peu de sperme qu'il a abandonner sur mes nibards avec mes doigts et je les lèches avec envie en poussant des petit gémissementt de contentement, se qui fait rire les autres et arrache un sourire très satisfait a Harry.

-Bien il et l'heure de reprendre des forces!

Sans un autre mots Blaise et Ron matrapairent par les poignée et me dirigairent vers une table dans un coin que je n'avais pas vue.

La table pas bien grande n'avait rien de différent des autre table si se n'est les menottes en fer accrocher au extrémité.

Les garçons été en train de m'atacher sur le dos a la table quand Harry et Malefoy sont revenue avec un plateau plein de vivre.

La table et vraiment petite, attacher les mains au dessus de la tête je me retrouver avec les jambes replié et mon cul juste au bord de la table.

Idéal pour me faire baiser.

Je les voie tranquillement prendre quelques plats sur le plateau et se mettre a table autour de moi.

C'est Blaise qui relance les activités, il monte a genoux a coter de moi et vers du chocolat sur mes sein.

Après avoir bien étaler le voilà qui se penche avec Ron et commence a me lécher, je pousse des petit cris, dieu ils sont douer avec leurs putain de langue.

-Non mais regarder moi c'est pute, quelques que coup de langue et elle cris déjà!

-La pauvre ont a pas encore fini de la défoncer! Elle n'a pas fini de crier!

Je sens soudains quelques chose effleurer ma vulve, un regard et je voie Harry et Malefoy me caresser avec des fraises, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à que je mouille complètement et qu'ils lèches, avec des grognement, les fraises remplie de mon jus.

-Tu aime nous regarder te déguster ma petite putain?

C'était Blaise qui avait poser cette question mon regard se porta sur lui.

Il me regarder en se léchant les babines plaine de chocolat.

Ron c'était lui aussi arréter de me déguster et continua a parler.

-Bien sur quelle aime, c'est une salope qui veut se faire baiser! Alors donnons lui se quelle veut! A qui l'honneur?

Harry fit le premier a répondre.

-Moi je n'es pas encore visité son cul que j'ai bien envie de l'étirer jusqu'à se quelle hurle!

Je pousser des gémissement d'attente en tirant sur mes liens.

-Oui Harry! Viens me défoncer!!

je ne pus en rajouter plus car Blaise été a présent a genoux au dessus de moi m'enfonsans sa bite dans la bouche.

-Fini de parler! Au travail!!

putain! Blaise fessait des aller retour dans ma bouche de plus en plus fort me touchant au bout, je sans des doigts rentrer dans ma vulve et m'étirer et d'autre faire le tour de mon cul mais sans jamais si arrêter.

Ron apparue a coter de moi alors que Blaise me défoncer et se mis a me murmurer a l'oreille.

-Regarde Blaise, regarde comment tu le suces...il adore ça!

Pour confirmer ses dire Blaise pousser des petits grognement.

-Tu ne le voie pas mais tu le sens que Drago te fouille...il veut s'avoir avec combien de doigts il peut te pénétrer!

Mon corps s'arque boute a sa rencontre.

-J'en suis a quatre! Elle mouille tellement que sa rentre comme du petit beurre...

Je suis complètement étirer avec ces doigts qui vont et qui viennes en moi mais je sens que sa tire encore....le plaisir monte! je vais jouir....

-Cinq! Ques que je diser complètement dilaté! bonne pour être défoncer!

Mes lèvre s'agite de plus en plus autour de Blaise a ces mots je sens qu'il va venir...vite!

-Et Harry? Tu le sens qui tourne, tourne, tourne mais sans te baiser...il attend son heure pour te faire hurler...

Le traitement de Malefoy et Blaise porte leurs fruits, je jouis! Mes orgasmes son puissant! Et dans un cris Blaise se libère et je me dépêche de tous avaler, c'est bon! Encore!

Il desant de la table est se mais a me mordiller les seins brutalement, je cris, je vais avoir des marques et j'adore sa!

Je suis a eux! Qu'ils fasse de moi leurs esclave...

Ron me redresse un peu et je voie enfin Malefoy qui me trifouille m'arrachantdes ggémissements, je voie Harry qui m'écarte les jambes en me regardant bien dans les yeux.

Il va me prendre a sec! Il va me défoncer et comme promis, me faire hurler!! Mon corps se tant vers lui en attente...

d'un coup il m'encule! Je cris de douleur et d'extase mêlé se qui fais rire Ron a mon oreille.

L'un me mort les seins, l'autre me défonce la vulve avec ses doigts et le dernier me baise avec entrain.

A chaque pénétration je gémis.

Lorsque pour la première fois il toucha le font je cria!

Enfin quand Malefoy trouva mon centre de plaisir en même tant que Harry me bourrer jusqu'à la garde, j'hurla!!!!

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se libère en moi après quelques coup et se retire pour laisser la place a Malefoy de me terminer.

Je suis tellement en extase qu'il ma a peine pénétrer que je cris déjà.

Les autres les regard me finir en grignotent allègrement, quelques coup de buttoir et trois doigts dans la vulve et je hurle! L'orgasme me summerje!

Conplétement défoncer mon corps se relâche je m'effondre sur la table dans un dernier gémissement...

Y a pas a dire une baise d'enfer!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

REWIEWS!!!!

ALORS J'EN FAIT UN DEUXIEME ????

BLACKIZZ


End file.
